Happy New Year, Red
by Lolibeagle
Summary: It's New Years and Blossom takes a moment to escape from the party. She finds Brick outside and they start to talk. Brick has his reason for being there: to complete his new year Resolution. Reds.


**Credit for the cover goes to misspixy858. I wrote this at 3 AM so please understand if there are some errors...And Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

_**Happy New Year, Brick.**_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" My sisters came rushing up to me holding glasses of soda toasting to another passing year. I smile broadly at them as we walk around hugging and celebrating with friends and family.

"Happy new year!" I repeated again and again. I would stop smile, hug and toast. Perhaps we might've taken a photograph to remember this moment with, and then move onto another party goer. Soon the buzz of the celebration started to calm down. We stopped blowing our whistles and lighting the fireworks. Everyone moved from laughing and dancing outside to chattering and mingling inside. I walked around making sure to have at least one conversation with everyone there.

At one point I started to feel suffocated from the amount of people surrounding me. Although I cared deeply for everyone there, I just needed a second to myself to enjoy the passing of another year. I made my way through the large crowd of familiar faces and warm embraces to get to the front door. My heels clicking softly against the ground as I walked; I almost soundlessly made it outside. I pushed the door open and stepped out before anyone noticed my retreat. Then I closed the door behind me, which effectively cancelled out all noise coming from inside.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief I hadn't noticed I was holding I made my way to my dad's car and sat on the hood of the car. My long fiery orange hair danced as the wind gently played with it. The cold air nipped at my bare shoulders that the magenta dress didn't cover. I shivered slightly when the wind picked up slightly.

"What are you doing out here Red?"

I gasped out loud as I turned my torso around to face the owner of the very familiar voice. I was met with a pair of blood-red, crimson eyes. I stared into his eyes taking in the unnatural color, although I shouldn't say anything because of my own oddly colored baby pink eyes. I took me a few seconds before I finally answered his question with one of my own, "I could ask you the same thing, so I will. What are you doing here are my house Brick?"

"It's a new year." He answered simply as if it was obvious.

"So that means that you have to come to my house? Brick in case you hadn't noticed we're not exactly friends."

He just shrugged. "So? We're able to have a civil conversation, so I guess we're not completely enemies either." He walked closer to the front my dad's car and jumped up so that he sat next to me on its hood. Brick sat unusually close to me so that our legs were touching. Suddenly he stretched and lay down on the hood of the car while using his arm as a pillow.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I'm looking at the stars." I blinked a few times before looking up too. I hadn't noticed how many stars there were in the sky tonight. I also hadn't noticed that there was the most beautiful full moon I've ever seen. Smiling softly to myself I laid down next to him.

We sat in silence for a few more seconds until he broke it. He turned onto his side so that he could face me while having his hand support his head. His signature red baseball cap was on his head in its regular backwards form, and his shaggy orange hair was sticking out all over the place underneath it. I turned to him as he started to talk. "So, Red, any New Year Resolutions?"

I laid there without moving thinking to myself what my resolutions were, or even if I had any. "I guess continue to keep Townsville safe, become a better leader, and maybe I'll finally join the dance team at school this semester like I've always wanted to. What about you? Any resolutions this year?"

"Yup, see I really like this one girl, and I want to tell her how I feel then possibly ask her out depending on her reaction to telling her how I feel." He said casually. I raised an eyebrow unbelievingly. Brick likes someone?! Shocker.

"Well, have fun with that. Just know Brick if you hurt her either emotionally or physically I'll—"

"Oh she can take care of herself," he stated sounding confident about the strength of this mystery girl.

"Not against a super powered guy." I laughed while searching his face as if the name of this girl was written on his forehead or cap.

"But she can," he answered, "Since she has super powers too." I froze. Brick's face was set straight: his eyes revealing nothing, his cheeks a normal tone, and his lips in a tight line; the perfect poker face. I racked my brain thinking of any girl with superpowers. Names that instantly came up were: Bubbles, Buttercup, Sedusa, and although Femme Fatale isn't super powered she can hold her own against a being with super powers, and me.

I then crossed off names. Bubbles was currently dating Boomer after he decided to go good while Brick and Butch worked their way up the villain ladder. Femme Fatale is a feminist and isn't one who would go out with any guy. Sedusa while is a prime candidate, she uses men flat out, she wouldn't have them fall in love with her without anyone knowing, especially if that person was Brick. In fact she would probably boast to the entire evil community, and most likely half of the hero community, on how she had gotten _the _Brick Jojo under her spell.

That just left Buttercup and me. I highly doubt Brick is crazy enough to fall for someone like Buttercup; that would be like me having a crush on Butch. I shivered inwardly at the thought. I started racking my brains for more names, since I couldn't accept the fact that Brick may like me.

"Bloss?" Brick's strangely gentle voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I swallowed hard realizing that I hadn't said anything in a long time.

"Oh," I mumbled, "I, uh, guess its ok then. Um, Brick, why are you telling _me _this though?" I asked unsurely. I couldn't help the flips and knots my gut began to do at the thought and possibility of Brick liking me. I could feel the heat rising up into my cheeks at the thought.

Realizing that I had zoned out again I mentally shook my head and refocused my attention back on the boy in front of me. Brick was staring into space, lost in his own thoughts, just like I had been mere seconds ago. "Brick?" I said my voice as gentle has his had been when he snapped me out of my thoughts.

He snapped back into reality and I saw him swallow hard. I chink in the otherwise perfectly disguised emotionless armor. "Because." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow signaling that I was waiting for him to continue. Again he swallowed hard before continuing, "Because the girl I like….is you."

I felt as if time had stopped. My breathing stopped and I felt as if I couldn't move. Brick likes me. Brick like _me._ Suddenly time returned to a slightly faster than normal pace. My heart was beating fast, and my breathing matched it to point. I felt my cheeks flush completely at the statement.

"You're joking." That's what I wanted to respond, but as I stared into his eyes I saw nothing except seriousness and anticipation for my reaction. I slowly mimicked his pose. I turned so that I was on my side with my hand supporting my head. Without saying or thinking anything for that matter, I leaned forward and pecked Brick on the cheek.

His eyes widened fractionally as I noticed a light pink rise into his cheeks. I laughed softly to myself. "So are you going to completely the other half of your resolution?"

Brick smirked and chuckled, "Will you, Blossom Utonium, go out on a date with me, Brick Jojo?"

I looked out into space making myself look like I was thinking hard about this decision; yet we both already knew the answer. "Yes, I will." I had never seen Brick smile as genuinely or as happily as that moment. Come to think of it, I've never seen Brick truly smile. Smirk: yes. Grin (viciously, deviously, etc): yes. Smile: not ever, and I liked his smile.

I returned the smile easily. I lay back down and stared at the stars some more until Brick leaned over me blocking my view of the clear night sky. "What?" I asked wondering what he wanted now.

Ignoring my question completely, Brick leaned down further until his lips met my own. I closed my eyes and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. Brick easily following my lead yet soon taking back control over our kiss.

Eventually we broke away the two of us softly panting and gasping for the air that was deprived during the kiss. Brick lay back down closing his eyes in total bliss. I followed suit by lying down but this time, with my head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat while also closing my eyes. Later in the day we'll have to figure out how this will work since Brick is still a villain and I'm a hero.

But as of right now I relished in the tingly feeling that was left from Brick's kiss. I snuggled closer to the warmth that Brick was basically radiating, and with his arm wrapped around my waist I didn't even care that I still had to go back to the party.

"Happy New Year, Brick." I mumbled softly and sweetly.I heard him laugh happily and gently before replying with a sweet "Happy New Years, Red."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all have the guts to complete your resolutions! Happy 2013!**


End file.
